Talk:The 88th Hunger Games/@comment-6011345-20140610051235
Paulette Cerulean Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Female Weapons: Longbow, flail Personality: Paulette is a cheerful, energic girl who is always trying hard to keep other´s spirits up. She is fiercely optimistic and hates when people insist on being negative. Paulette is very passionate abou what she believes in, and has a big passion for painting. Some say her brushes on the canvas are magic, but Paulette insists it´s just training. She´s a hearty girl who it´s hard to dislike. History: Paulette was born into a relatively rich family in District 4, but when the whole District was under great economic chaos. She was born in a time when people ran through the streets and stole like ravens, where you could never go alone or you would get mugged and if you didn´t keep a good grasp of your wallet it would be gone before you even knew it. However, her family wasn´t attacked too much of the poverty, they still managed to hold their stable jobs at the District 4 infirmary and healer´s house, the closest they had to a hospital. While other´s lost their jobs and therefore had to rely on stealing, Paulette and her family kept well throughout the years, and when the economic chaos ended when Paulette was twelve, people started to get stable jobs again and the economy was again in balance. However, the relationship between people had changed drastically. Most people were still struggling somewhat in the aftermath, while others like Paulette and her family, were still going strong, which made the poorer people horribly jealous. So when Paulette was in middle school, other kids were a lot poorer than her in most cases, which made her often the target for bullying and harrassment. Paulette was a cheerful girl even then though, she always tried to make the best of the situation and tried to defend her classmates´ actions to the teacher when he wanted them punished. She said that their families were going through tough times and they were probably struggling as well, she said she wanted to ask for an apology, and then the teacher could drop the subject and let it be. The teacher grudgingly agreed. But when Paulette tried to ask for an apology from the other students, they ridiculed her and started kicking her. She tried to scream at them to stop, that she needed an apology, and that she didn´t want to see then punished, but they kept beating her up. When she came home that day after going to the school nurse to get patched up a bit, her parents were in shock and quickly made it so she switched schools. But the bullying followed her wherever she went, even grown men and woman harassed her on the streets just because she was better off than them. Her parents and older sister were too subjects of this, her parents started to work more and more from home as the treatment they got at the infirmary was often very rough and hurtful. Her sister straight up quit school, and locked herself in her room at all times. Paulette kept going to school, simply for the fact that she hoped that one day, she would make a friend that would see her for her personality, and not like a rich snob compared to everyone else. One day, she did meet such a friend, Ursula. She was one year younger than Paulette, who was fifteen when they met. They bonded over that they were both bullied and harassed for the fact that they were still rich after the period of unstable economy. Ursula was also interested in painting, and they bonded over that as well. Soon they became the best of friends, and kept together through thick and thin, when they were bullied at the worst. Paulette was always the stronger one, the one who patted Ursula´s back and helped her through the worst times. Ursula was the gentle type, the one who learned Paulette the pleasure of reading books in candlelight and writing poetry. But for the most part, they had different interests, except painting, which they both loved. When Paulette was sixteen, her parents put her up for career training in the academy, because they wanted her to learn self-defence. Ursula mostly stood and watched Paulette training, as she didn´t care for strength. One day, Paulette´s newfound strength would suddenly prove useful. She and Ursula were walking home from school, talking in between themselves about this and that. Suddenly, three boys the year older than Paulette looms over them. One of them was holding a bat and waving it around, while the other two were standing behind him, looking menacing. Even though the schoolground was full, Paulette knew that both of them were in deep danger, since there was not a single other student that gave a damn about them and maybe even wanted to be hurt. When the boy with the bat swung his weapon at Ursula Paulette quickly knocked it aside and jabbed him in the stomach, sending him to the ground wheezing. The other two boys ran at her and attacked her from both ways, but she managed to control the situation and knock them both down with some well-aimed kicks. However, soon all of the other students were on the boys side and started to trap Paulette and Ursula in the schoolgrounds. They barely managed to escape by pushing through the massive crowd, and they immediately started running for their lives. Most of the other students were running them down, and neither were too fast, so they had caugth up to them in seconds. For at least two hours, they had their way with Paulette and Ursula before someone finally came and broke them up. But no matter, Paulette was sent into a comatose from her head injuries and Ursula had died in the attacks. A week later, when Paulette finally came back from her coma at her parents care, she woke up with no memory of the last day before she had fallen into coma. She asked around for Ursula, wondering if she was in the infirmary too, before her parents had to give her the heartbreaking news that her friend had died when the students attacked. And every day after that as well, her parents had to tell her those news when she woke up, as her head concussion had damaged her memory banks for that day. The next months were hell for Paulette, as she was too ill to train and therefore had to lie in bed all day and think about everything that happened. She was angry at herself for not being able to save Ursula from the other students. And she finally realized it was the students who were wrong in bullying her and Ursula, that they having it tough was no excuse for what they have put her through, and finallt killed Ursula. Maybe they didn´t mean to, but they still did, no matter. Paulette wanted to show them how wrong they were in trying to trample down her and Ursula, that her spirits couldn´t be broken, even though she had passed on. Therefore, when she had recovered, she volunteered for the hunger games at the District 4 reaping. She isn´t in it for the winnings or fame and fortune. She is in it to make an impression, to show her classmates that she can´t be broken that easily. Preferred Alliance: Paulette will stay with the careers throughout the games, maybe even a leading position. Strengths: Range, weaponry, swimming Weaknesses: Survival, speed, intelligence